Beach Ball Mania
by VeryEuropeanCrossRhodes
Summary: Finn Balor / John Cena SLASH: Following a frustrating match against Finn Balor, John Cena soon realizes that he wants to be with Finn again, but this time out of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena stormed to the back the moment he knew RAW had gone off air. He was in utter disbelief of what had just occurred in the ring. There he was, facing one of the top prospects in the entire company in a dream match, and what exactly were the fans doing? Tossing around a beach ball. It took everything out of him to not sprint to the stands, pop the ball, and flick off the rude crowd. He was used to crowds booing him, crowds chanting "Let's go Cena, Cena sucks!" even crowds screaming at him to retire, but completely ignoring a dream main event for some goddamn beach ball? That he was not used to. Cena flung back the curtain and walked towards the locker rooms, but ended up stumbling upon his opponent from just moments earlier, shaking with anger.

"Jesus hell Finn I am so sorry. We didn't deserve that disrespect." Cena said to the irishman nicknamed the Demon King, Finn Balor. Finn shrugged.

"It's fine man. Just work on not losing your cool if that happens again though. K?" Finn said, before turning his back to Cena, starting to walk away. Cena walked towards him and grabbed Finn's shoulder, pulling him around.

"Did you just say I need to work on not losing my cool? In what way exactly did I lose my cool out there?" Cena asked, doing air quotations when saying "lose my cool".

"I mean did you not spend half the match taunting at them to stop and frowning like some child? I get they were being disrespectful but think about how that looks on us. I get you're established and this is just some sideshow for you at this point but for me, every match is about putting on a show and proving myself. Sure, I was annoyed by the crowd too but did you see me cry about it? No. I kept wrestling and did my fucking job." Finn said, before pushing Cena's hand off his shoulder and quickly walking away. John sighed and leaned against the cold wall behind him, feeling guilt replace his feelings of anger.

John laid down on the king-sized bed in his hotel suite, thinking threw everything that had happened in the last few hours, but especially everything that Finn had said and the way that he said it. Sure, he knew Finn to be passionate, but he had never seen the irishman truly get angry towards someone. He was even known to be one of the most kind and easygoing wrestlers in the entire company. He tried to convince himself that everything Finn had said was wrong but couldn't erase the guilt. That look of disdain in Finn's beautiful greenish-blue eyes haunted him.

John took out his phone, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts. He opened Twitter before seeing numerous tweets about how disappointing the match was to several fans. John had to stop himself from replying to these people, telling them it wasn't Finn's fault. He continued to scroll down his feed before finding a picture that caught his eye. Towards the middle of the match, John had brought Finn to his knees in front of him after a test of strength sequence. John licked his lips slightly at the compromising position and felt his cock grow slightly under his wrestling shorts (that he had yet to take off) before realizing something. Was the reason that he was so upset about Finn's outburst actually because he was attracted to the younger man? He tried to shake off the thought and turned his phone off...for about 10 seconds. Cena quickly stripped down to his light grey briefs and reopened his phone. Cena palmed his growing cock through his underwear, still staring at the picture. John thought about how good it would feel to have Finn's large lips bobbing up and down on his hard cock, moaning simply at the idea.

"Ah fuck yeah Finn" John moaned to himself, squeezing his bulge. John moved the band of his boxer briefs down and began to stroke himself, still staring at the picture. John imagined being able to squeeze and pound Finn's perfect ass before hearing a loud knocking on his door.

"John, it's Finn. Can we talk?" Finn Balor yelled from outside the door. Cena cursed before searching for his shorts. He slid them on in a hurry and ran to the door. Cena opened the door, shirtless, smiling at the man he was just fantasizing about.

"Hey man. Come in. What do you wanna talk about?" Cena questioned, still out of breath. Finn entered the room as Cena opened the door for him, looking down at Finn's ass in his sweatpants as he entered the room. Finn felt that something seemed off, before looking down towards Cena's lower half.

"Um...I was gonna talk to you about RAW but...what's up with this exactly?" Finn pointed towards Cena's shorts. Cena blushed, thinking he noticed his bulge but in actuality, Cena had put his shorts on completely backwards.

"How the fuck did I manage to do that?" Cena said, laughing. "It's been a weird night." Cena and Finn sat down on the bed.

"I can tell. But back to RAW tonight...I just wanted to say that um...would you be able to fix your pants? I cannot be serious when you look like this." Finn asked, laughing at the situation he was in.

"Oh yeah sorry." Cena said, standing up and taking off his shorts. He quickly put them on the correct way but Finn spotted something in the process: a large precum stain right on top of a slight bulge. Finn felt his own cock stir in his sweatpants, realizing just moments ago John Cena was jerking off likely where he was sitting. Cena sat back down next to him, close enough for both men to feel each other's body heat.

"Maybe I should go. This was dumb of me." Finn said, standing up and sighing.

"No don't we should talk." Cena said, standing up in front of Finn. Balor highly regretted standing up as it was much more difficult to hide his bulge.

"It's really nothing I was just going to apologize for being so aggressive earlier. I really should be going though I'm rooming with Hawkins tonight and knowing that dumbass he's already burnt down the hotel room." Finn said, laughing and attempting to avoid eye contact with the 16-time World Champion.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Finn. Everything you said was right. I acted in the moment and it was unprofessional. I'm going to talk to Vince tomorrow to make sure you don't face any consequences." Cena said, looking at Finn directly in his eyes. Finn shook his head.

"Thanks but that's not necessary John. Hunter loves me so he'll keep me in Vince's good graces for now at least." Balor responded. Cena shuckled.

"Well I can understand why he does. You're gonna be huge Finn. You've got the ring skills, the mic skills, an amazing look." Cena said, his eyes looking up and down Finn's body, covered by sweatpants and a tight navy shirt. Finn blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. I guess it's time I head out." Finn said, starting to walk towards the door. As he walked, Cena noticed that Finn also had a bulge moving with him. John grinned.

"Hey you said you're rooming with Hawkins, right? " Cena asked and Finn turned around.

"Yep."

"Small room?" Cena asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn nodded. "There's plenty of room here if you wanted to stay with me tonight." Finn blushed harder and smiled.

"True. And Curt is a bit of prick isn't he?" Finn said, laughing. Cena nodded and gave off his signature boyish smile. "I guess you've got yourself a roommate then."

 **In the words of queen Paige, I'm baaaack! I think! I've missed writing FanFiction so much in the past two or so years and while I don't know if I'm back permanently, I definitely have a few more stories left in me. ;) Hope you all liked this though! This ship had always been a fantasy of mine and seeing them wrestle this week got my creative juices flowing. Plan on doing a few more chapters of this if everyone likes it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Again, thanks for letting me stay with you last night. Sorry for falling asleep so quickly though. I wish we could've talked more." Finn said the following morning, but this was indeed a dead lie. He only pretended to sleep to stop himself from blowing John then and there.

"It's fine man. I actually fell asleep right after you." Cena responded, a dead lie as well. Thoughts of the ass inches away from him were more than enough to keep him up late that night. "I wouldn't mind though if you wanted to room with me for a while. It's not like I don't have the room and I like being around you Finn."

"Oh thanks John. I do too, but um...I'll think about it. I feel bad abandoning Curt for too long ya know? I'll let you know though." Finn said, despite his heart and dick telling him to say yes. Cena nodded and gave Finn a slightly disappointed face. "Well I think I'm going to meet up with Sami and Becky for breakfast in a few minutes so I guess I'll see you sometime soon."

"Ok. You're welcome to stay with me anytime though." John said, and Finn smiled before heading out the door. John sighed in frustration the moment the door shut.

"So you got fucked by John Cena?" Sami Zayn screamed across the table to Finn at a small cafe in Philadelphia. Finn had just given him and former SD Live Women's Champion Becky Lynch a rundown of his night.

"SHHHH! Sami, this isn't an episode of SmackDown you don't need to yell but no, I did not. I just slept next to him in a very large bed." Finn said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hm sounds fake to me Sami." Becky responded.

"Yep. From what I've heard, the moment John sees something he likes, he gets it. There's no way he just let you stay up and watch TV with him." Sami added, and Becky nodded in agreement.

"Well then I guess that may mean that I'm not something he likes." Finn said quietly, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"So how big was his dick?" Sami asked, leaning over the table.

"Sami, did I not just tell you we didn't fuck?" Finn responded aggressively, and Sami backed up. "But it did look pretty big from the bulge I saw in his underwear." Finn sipped his Americano and smirked slightly.

"I KNEW IT!" Sami exclaimed.

"Boys, I don't think this is very relevant to the issue at hand. Finn, did he say anything to you before you left?" Becky asked.

"He asked me if I'd like to room with him from now on because he liked being around me." Finn said.

"Well you said yes right?" Becky asked, and Finn shrugged and looked down. Becky punched his elbow hard, and Finn grunted in pain. "Why the fuck did you not say yes?"

"Fuck Becky that was a bit stiff don't you think? And I don't know! I'd feel bad about leaving Curt alone I guess." Sami and Becky rolled their eyes.

"You don't even like Curt! You told me that he was like a more annoying ginger TJ Perkins!" Sami said.

"I did say that didn't I?" Finn said, laughing.

"Yes, you did, so what's the real reason? Don't you want to get locked in the STF every night?" Sami asked, winking.

"Fuck Sami, we're in public. I honestly don't know though, just seemed too good to be true I guess. I didn't completely tell him no though. I said I'd think about it and quickly left the room." Finn told them, and Becky sighed.

"Well now he's gonna think you hate him or that he made you uncomfortable! You're staying at the same hotel tonight as last night right?" Becky asked, and Finn nodded. "Perfect. Just go to his room tonight, tell him yes, and then -" Becky clapped her hands together and winked, and Finn rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You two are the reason why society hates gingers." Finn said to the two Smackdown Live stars, making them both laugh.

After Finn left, John felt unable to leave the bed for the majority of the day. He only sat up once he heard a loud knocking on his door, quickly jumping out of bed in hopes that it was Finn at the door. He opened it to see a very familiar face, but not necessarily the one he was hoping to see.

"Well you look a bit disappointed to see me John." Randy Orton said, walking into the hotel room.

"Just not who I was expecting to be honest with you but hello Randy. How are ya?" John asked, as Randy continued to walk around his room. Randy always seemed to be up to something, and despite knowing him for over 15 years and oftentimes even being friends, John still never completely felt comfortable around him.

"Fine I guess. Finn, right?" Finn asked, smiling and looking towards John. John's mouth gaped open, causing Randy to laugh. "I saw him leave your room this morning. So please tell me because I've always wondered, how fucking good was his ass?" Randy asked, his tongue slightly out.

"Don't know yet sadly." John responded.

"You didn't fuck him? That seems like a missed opportunity. Have you seen that kid's ass?" Randy said. John smiled and nodded. "You're planning to soon though, right?"

"I mean hopefully yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure." Randy said, winking towards John. John quickly changed his attitude and glared towards the man known as the Viper. Randy walked back towards the door. "I'm just joking John. He's yours. So are you going to SmackDown tonight? It's the last night the roster's all together."

"Yeah probably. Hopefully I'll be able to run into Finn at some point." John said.

"Yeah. Well I'll probably head to the arena now but let me know if anything happens." Randy said, winking before leaving. John couldn't have been more glad Randy wasn't on the same brand as Finn. Randy was most people's kryptonite - attractive, seductive, and a bit dangerous.

 **This was more dialogue and build-up in this chapter but I hope everyone liked it! I always somehow end up making Randy a bit of a villain in my stories but oh well. Much more will occur in the next chapter than in this one, so look out for that in the next few days. Please comment if you liked it with any suggestions you might have!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn walked into the Philadelphia arena for the third time that weekend, ready to watch his friends compete on SmackDown Live. Since he wouldn't be competing, he could relax in the back, eating catering and wear more than skimpy trunks and a leather jacket. Finn decided to wear tight gray chinos, a thin white shirt, and his favorite navy bomber jacket. After Sami and Becky headed off to the locker rooms to prepare for their matches, Finn came across a slightly quieter area backstage with a TV monitor. Finn leaned against a table behind him and took out his phone until the show began. When he opened it, he had multiple notifications already from Sami. One read 'Good luck on getting that STF tonight boyyy ;)' and the other was the same picture that John himself had been looking at several times in the past few days. Finn laughed and responded with a simple but blunt 'lol fuck you'.

"Who you texting?" A deep voice said next to him, slightly startling Finn. Finn looked to his right to see John Cena grinning and walking closer to him, dressed fully in an expensive navy suit. Finn blushed and smiled back.

"Just Sami." Finn responded, and John nodded. He continued to walk very close to the man known as the Demon King, seemingly just a few inches apart. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"So...what's up?" John asked, leaning next to Finn.

"Just waiting for the show to start." Finn stated.

"I think me and you both know that's not what I was asking." John said sternly, and Finn felt himself get nervous once again. "I really enjoyed having you stay with me last night but then this morning, you fled out of there pretty quick."

"I did? I was just heading out to get food with Sami and Becky." Finn said, and John raised his eyebrows to show his doubt in that being the reason. "What?"

"I feel like there may be more to it than that, Finn." John said, moving slightly closer to him and looking at him straight in his eyes. Finn looked at him back this time and gulped before the thick tension was suddenly interrupted by a loud notification on Finn's phone. He looked over to see it was Sami and grabbed it off the table.

"Just another WWE notification about the Dudleys going into the Hall of Fame again." Finn said, his voice a bit shaky. John looked over and due to their close proximity, was able to see the messages, including the photo he had thought so much about. John grinned and started to feel his pants tighten.

"Are you sure that's what it was? That sort've looked like a picture of you and me." John replied, and Finn felt his entire face go red.

"Oh um that was from Sami. He sent that gif of me doing your taunt."

"Hm...are you sure that's what that was?" John asked, smiling towards the obviously nervous irishman. Finn gulped again and nodded. "Can I see it then?" Finn slowly shook his head, making John laugh. "That's what I thought. You gonna stay with me tonight?" Finn smiled and nodded. "Good." John said before grabbing Finn and kissing him. Finn quickly kissed him back as he felt John's hands wander around his body and squeeze his ass. Finn moaned but John moved away suddenly. "I completely forgot we are backstage with people very close by so do you wanna leave?"

"Fuck yes." Finn said, and they quickly headed back towards the direction of parking. Right before they could make it outside to the parking lot, they were stopped by SD Live Commissioner Shane McMahon.

"John, Finn, how are you guys?" Shane asked, hugging both of them. Both men responded with short answers, trying to get away from the highly respected authority figure as soon as possible. However, that did not happen. "Well I'd love to hang out with the two of you for a minute before my segment later. Would you guys mind?" John and Finn exchanged glances and realized what needed to be done.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Me and Finn do have to leave pretty soon though. We have to get up early to travel tomorrow." John responded, looking at Finn who quickly winked towards him.

"Oh I didn't realize you two traveled together." Shane said. "That explains your great chemistry. I really liked your match last night, sorry the crowd felt different." The trio sat down at a table near catering.

"It's fine. We're just gonna practice our next match even more so it lives up to the hype." Finn said, putting his hand on John's thigh under the table. John subtly looked up Finn and grinned.

"Yeah we'll have lots of time to practice since we're traveling together." John said, feeling Finn's hand move closer to where his bulge was growing. "Maybe I'll even break out a few new submissions."

"Fuck ye-I mean that's a great idea, John. You should definitely do that." Finn responded, blushing. John tried to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, I agree you should. We miss you here on the blue brand though, John. It hasn't felt the same the last few months. Hope RAW is treating you well though." Shane said.

"Yeah I've enjoyed it so far, despite the beach balls" John said, laughing. He then felt Finn's hand start to rub around his crotch, making his face go a light shade of red. He could hear Shane star to talk, but could only pay attention to the man practically grabbing his cock right in front of the boss' son. He couldn't take it any longer. "Well it's time for us to go! I'll catch up with you another time Shane." John said and quickly walked away. Finn grinned and waved goodbye to Shane, who looked a bit confused in his chair. Finn caught up to Cena. "Fuck I'm gonna kill you." John said, and both men laughed.

"Please do."

 **It's almost time! Next chapter will likely finally have John and Finn get together! I'll probably end this story after the next chapter unless people really want me to continue it. Comment what you thought and if you have any suggestions for who my next story can be between! Thanks!**


End file.
